To Seduce an Agent
by DramaMama117
Summary: Agent Aria Burton must seduce John Casey. Will she be able to? Please review. It'd be very appreciated.
1. Chapter One: Moving In

**A/N: I revised this chapter. Please, if you have already read it, re-read it to see the changes. I have decided to place it at the beginning of season five instead of the middle of four as I'd originally planned.**

* * *

"You will shadow Agent Casey, posing as his girlfriend. But he must not know we are watching him. If he knows we will not get an accurate picture. Time to turn up the charm, Agent Burton. Oh and Burton? Don't get attached."

"Yes, sir." The blonde saluted and turned off her computer and started packing up her clothes. She'd heard of John Casey before. His record was almost spotless. Except that one incident in Prague. Aria was certain it would not be easy to get close to the man, but that's why they called her. She was an expert in seduction. At least he was attractive, she'd had to shadow worse. Like _him_. Aria forced his image out of her head and focused on Casey.

Two days later Aria arrived in Burbank, California. It seemed like a nice place. Not exactly huge, but not a small town. The CIA had secured an apartment in Casey's complex for Aria. It was one of the four units in the complex. The other two were occupied by a brother and sister. Eleanor and Charles Bartowski. Charles was part of Casey's mission. She'd read it in his file. He had been Charles' handler, along with a CIA operative named Sarah Walker, before they'd been fired. The name sounded familiar to Aria, but she brushed it off. It wasn't an uncommon name. As Aria pulled up to the entrance of the complex she was taken by surprise. It was beautiful. She climbed out of her large, Ford F250 and walked into the open courtyard. A large fountain sat in the middle and there was foliage surrounding the open space, making it look like a jungle in the middle of a city.

As soon as she got to her front door there was a small man with a thick beard and a welcoming smile. Aria raised her eyebrows.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi there, I'm Morgan. Morgan Grimes." She'd heard of this one. He was Charles' best friend and very curious about what his best friend was always busy with.

"Aria Burton. Nice to meet you," she said as she held out her hand. Morgan took hold of it and shook. "Oh, Morgan, do you think you can help me unload my truck?" She honestly did not want to do it all herself, granted that it was much, she just didn't feel like doing it. After setting her purse on the kitchen counter she led the small man to her truck.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I would've done if I had to do it all myself. You're a life-saver." Morgan smiled and nodded. "Anyways, I'm really tired, so I think I'm going to go to bed. Hope to see you around." Aria pushed Morgan out the door after pecking him on the cheek. The blonde rolled her eyes after locking the door.

Aria watched out her window, trying to catch a glimpse of Casey. She did after two hours of unpacking and waiting. He was tall, 6'2". His face was angry, but she assumed that was normal for him given his personality profile. He had short, dark brown hair, a chiseled jaw, muscular biceps, a chest of steel and very broad shoulders. Like she thought before, at least he was attractive. She pulled her long blonde hair up into a pony tail, and adjusted her bra, making her cleavage look extra fantastic. She walked out of her apartment right before he walked into his and caught his attention. She bent over, sticking out her ass, and opened the cooler. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she feigned indecisiveness. She could feel his eyes watching her. She stood after picking up a Coors Light. She popped the top and took a long chug. After opening her eyes she scanned the courtyard, and they locked eyes. Aria smiled cheekily as she bit her bottom lip. She wiggled her fingers in a flirty wave and turned to walk back into her apartment, purposefully swaying her hips with each step.

* * *

John Casey gawked at the new blonde. Why hadn't he been warned of the new tenant? The blonde was tall and leggy. Her long hair was up in a messy ponytail. She looked like a redneck goddess. _Get it together, _he told himself, _she is just a hot woman now living in_ _your complex_. Casey shook his head, ridding him of the way she swayed her hips as she walked.

"Good day, sir." Morgan chirped from the dinner table.

"Who is that blonde?" Casey asked.

"That, good sir, is our new neighbor. Aria Burton."

"Burton? Hmm," Casey grunted.

Casey glanced around to make sure Grimes hadn't moved anything. He bounded up the stairs to his master bathroom and started a hot shower.

* * *

Aria looked out her bedroom window and noted that she could see Casey's front door from where she stood. She could also see his bedroom window and watched carefully, trying to see if she could catch a glimpse of anything moving behind the drawn shades. She was distracted from his bedroom window when she saw the front door open. Morgan was leaving, perfect. She looked back up to the bedroom window. A light in the room switched on and she watched a large shadow cross the window and disappear. Aria sighed, she knew she'd have to set some bugs in his house. She had to get close first. She ran a hand through her wavy blonde hair and checked herself in the mirror.

"Good, good. Time to go seduce," she told her self as she winked at her reflection.

Aria was walking across the lush courtyard when she was tapped on the shoulder. _Who the f-..._

"Hello, I saw you moving some boxes in earlier and thought I'd come introduce myself. I'm Ellie Bartowski, your next door neighbor." The woman was a very pretty brunette with green eyes, and was wearing blue scrubs. Aria smiled politely, Charles' sister. She stuck out her hand to shake.

"Hi, Ellie. I'm Aria Burton." Ellie shook Aria's hand firmly and smiled back.

"I hope everything goes well for you here. If you ever need anything, just knock." Ellie smiled again and let go of Aria's hand.

"Thank you, Ellie," said the blonde. "See you around." Ellie nodded and started walking out of the courtyard, and Aria started walking to Casey's again. She reached the front step and knocked. The front door swung open to reveal the man she'd been looking for. In a towel. _Oh my, he is built._

"What do-" he stopped mid-sentence and his eyes widened.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Aria gushed and turned around while covering her eyes.

"Hold on a minute," the tall man grunted. He closed the door and Aria turned back around and tapped her foot as she waited. "Sorry, figured you were someone else." Casey was still slightly red in the face, but fully dressed and Aria smiled.

"It's okay. I saw you earlier and just wanted to come introduce myself, since I'm new here I don't really know anyone. My name is Aria Burton," she said as she stuck out her hand.

"John Casey," he said as he gave Aria's hand a quick shake. His voice was gruff and deep, and she took note of his deep blue eyes.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, John. I hope we see each other around." She smiled as she looked down at her feet and back up into his eyes as she spoke. Typical flirting body language.

"Yeah, see you 'round." And with that he closed the door. _This is going to be harder than I thought._


	2. Chapter Two: Mission Must Be Completed

Aria walked into the Buy More, her heels clicked loudly on the tile floor. She stopped after just stepping inside and scanned the store. Bartowski was sitting at a round desk with a large sign above it that said 'Nerd Herders'. The blonde ran a hand through her straight hair and continued walking up to the desk. She was stopped by a pair of very uncomfortable looking men.

"Hello, flower of the sun. How may Jeffrey and I, Lester Patel, assist you?" asked the short, brown man that had a mop for hair.

"I'm looking for a new washer and dryer."

"Alas, great, beautiful flower. We shall let you go. Appliance is to your right. John Casey shall help the flower."

"Yeah, he'll help you," said the other man who had crazy light colored hair and a creepy smile. He winked and Aria instantly became even more uncomfortable.

"Thanks," she said and rushed off to appliance. Aria looked around for Casey. She spotted him wheeling a refrigerator out to the floor on a dolly. She kept watching him until he was done positioning the fridge. He turned and walked back off the sales floor and disappeared behind a tan door. Aria sighed in frustration. Aria studied a washer, but kept looking up at the door. After five minutes the blonde started to get impatient.

"May I help you, miss?" asked a gruff, deep voice. She twirled to see just the man she was looking for.

"Oh, John! Hi!" she said, feigning excitement.

"Hi," he replied shortly.

"I am actually here to get a washer and dryer, my apartment didn't come with them."

"Of course," he said. Aria could tell he hated this job. It was so painfully obvious. The blonde smiled at the large man the entire time he was comparing the different machines. She would 'accidentally' brush her hand across his while he was pointing at something, then smile bashfully. His face remained the perfect impassive stare. Aria was beginning to get frustrated. She did not want to be stuck in Burbank forever. After coming to a decision on a washer and dryer Aria found the perfect opportunity to advance her plan. John was volunteered by Morgan, who was surprisingly the manager of the Buy More, to move and install the large machines into Aria's apartment.

After loading and unloading and installing the new washer and dryer the two stood at Aria's front door. "Thank you, so much for helping me, John. I couldn't have gotten these in without you!" Aria gushed as she smiled widely.

She placed a hand on his left arm and went up on her tippy toes to place a kiss on his cheek and lingered there for a few seconds longer than she needed to. She felt his muscles tense under her hand, just the effect she'd wanted. She slowly returned to standing normally and looked straight into his eyes. His blue eyes were crystal clear and he wore a smirk on his lips.

"No problem. It's my job." John reached for the door handle at the same time Aria did, his large hand completely covered hers. She quickly let go and looked back up at the man. "Sorry," he grunted. Aria smiled sweetly and ensured him that 'it was fine'.

"I'll see you around, John." Aria dropped her smile and absentmindedly chewed on her bottom lip. She noticed John's gaze shift down toward her lips and she immediately stopped, realizing she hadn't meant to do so. Aria inhaled shakily while trying to keep her breathing even; she felt adrenaline rush through her body.

"See you 'round," John said. His voice was smoother, less gravelly. He left her apartment and she let her back slide down the door until she sat on the floor.

John shook his head, vowing to not let the pretty blonde get to him. He didn't have time for it. Verbanski was still trying to get with him again, and he was working at the Buy More, and he was working at Carmichael Industries, and he was trying to spend as much time with Alex as possible. He had zero time for something new on his plate. Especially something like another woman. They were complicated enough on their own. Not to mention that there was something familiar about her. Something John couldn't quite put his finger on.

Aria suddenly realized she could not complete her mission. She was going to fall for the grumbly giant. It was impossible to not fall in love with him. She knew so much about him already. His love of country. All about his daughter. How he is letting Morgan live with him. He was so kind and caring. She couldn't do it. Aria pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Agent Burton for Decker," Aria told the receptionist.

"One moment please, agent." Aria waited and waited and finally Decker picked up the line.

"Yes Aria?" he asked in his authoritative tone.

"I'd like to request a transfer. John Casey can not be cracked, he is too well trained."

"There is a reason you were put on this assignment. You will either complete it or you will be terminated from the CIA. End of discussion." And the line went dead. There was no way out of it. Aria had to finish the mission. But could she?


End file.
